


Black Out

by Aech_Left



Series: The Naughty Boys [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pushy Butcher, Reluctant Hughie, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: AU where Robin doesn’t die, she just breaks up with him because he continues to be a pushover. No superheroes, Vought is just a big record label. He has a one night stand with a guy he can’t remember and he meets Annie, otherwise known as Starlight, the newest member of the hit band The Seven the next day. He doesn’t recognize her though as he hasn’t been watching much television since he and Robin broke up. He may not remember his one night stand, but Butcher does.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: The Naughty Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know why this ship in particular is so hot to me. Hughie is just too fuckable fr and Butcher.. He’s Butcher, what do you want from me?

He’s standing with a blank stare in the shop when the door jingles, he watches the guy walk around and pipes up when he thinks he knows what the guy is looking for. “Are you interested in a nanny cam, those are going fast, the bears with cameras in the eyes. We actually have a great deal on those right now.” He wears his most charming smile.

“How many nannies do you think shake their babies? I meant a real good shake like.” He throttles the bear in his hands. “One percent? Less?” He turns and looks at Hughie.

Hughie definitely feels as though he recognizes the guy but can’t place him. It’s such a distinctive accent yet he can’t figure out where he’s met him. “I uh, I don’t know. That’s an odd thing to ask.. Is there anything I can help you with?” He fiddles with his shirt.

“Oh Hughie. I’m guessing you and Robin didn’t get back together, what with you staring dead into the fucking TVs and all.” He puts the bear back and steps closer to Hughie, backing him up to the glass display case.

“I’m sorry, have we met before?” His voice squeaks a little as the man presses too close into his personal space.

“You lightweight. You may have drunk a fair bit, but to get blackout drunk off of that cheap watered down shite from that dingy pub?” He looks Hughie straight in the eye and cups him firmly through his pants. “Name’sButcher, Billy Butcher.”

Hughies eyes widen as he realizes exactly who the guy is. The one night stand. ‘Why on earth would I sleep with a guy this fucking scary?!’ He leans back into the display. “Oh, um yeah I don’t usually do that sorta thing, drinking and sleeping with random people isn’t really a habit for me. Why are- could you tell me why you’re here?” He tries to be polite.

“Well you dropped your card at my place and I decided to come take a look while I was on this side of town.” He gives Hughie a squeeze before letting go of him. ‘I may have swiped the card while you were looking for your clothes but you don’t need to know that.’ 

“Okay, well you’ve had a look. That night was a mistake and it was already like a week ago and I’d like to just act like it didn’t happen so I’d honestly appreciate it if you’d just go.” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as harsh as it did but the awkwardness of the whole situation got to him and he just wants the encounter to be over.

“Alright, but if you want me to help you remember what happened, here.” He places down Hughies card with a number written on it big. The guy saunters out coolly. Hughie gives a wave and sighs.

“Fondled by a near stranger at work. Wonderful. Never contacting him.” He gets back to work and slips the card into his pocket. He asks Annie out but she’s busy at the studio and he needs to get out and do something. He wanders around and finds the bar he went to that night. “Nope.” He goes to the next one and takes a seat at the bar. He chats with a couple of people and notices that the drunker he gets the more he wants to message Butcher. His eyes droop a little and he heads to the bathroom. He’s in the middle of taking a piss when the devil walks in. ‘You’ve gotta be shitting me. This guy is much more attractive when I’m drunk, that’s probably a dangerous thing.’ He acts like he doesn’t notice and finishes up, the water from the faucet is cold and he splashes some on his face to try and sober himself up a little. 

‘Something bad is going to happen at this rate.’ He can feel Butchers eyes on him as he leaves the restroom. He wonders whether he should just leave but the bartender notices him and pours him another. He feels obligated to drink it now and sits back down. He glares at the amber liquid and downs some more. The seat next to him scoots and then the devil sits down. As soon as they make eye contact he knows he’s lost. Those dark almond eyes swallow him whole. “Whiskey.” He nods to the bartender and rests his hand on Hughies thigh. Hughie takes another gulp as the hand rubs ever so slightly and sets him on fire wherever it goes. Sober, all he could feel was fear when faced with this guy, but now it’s just hot anticipation. Hughie finishes the beer and tries one last time to not fuck the scary English guy. He drops some cash on the bar as he stands and heads towards the door, quickly followed by said scary English guy. He heads through the alley where he hopes to find a cab. His arm is grabbed and he knows this little game of chase is over. Butcher pulls Hughie flush against him and their mouths collide. He gives in and lets himself be pushed up against the brick alley wall. 

He breaks away, “Please don’t tell me we did it in an alleyway last time.” Butcher chuckles and bites Hughies lip before practically dragging him towards a cab. 

“No princess, I’ll show you what we did.” The ride is short and he’s whisked up to Butchers apartment quickly. Butcher can’t seem to move fast enough and huffs frustratedly at the key as he struggles to get it in the lock. Once inside he grabs Hughies arm with enough force to bruise and shoves him against the nearest wall which knocks the air out of Hughie. He gets one good breath before his mouth is being absolutely devoured. He can feel how hard Butcher is, pressed against his hip and slowly grinding as he maps out Hughies mouth. Hughie resists indulging his own arousal at the moment, he knows he won’t be able to go more than once with how much he drank. Somehow he imagines Butchers got more stamina than him and he doesn’t want to feel too wrecked too soon. Overstimulation is only fun until it’s really not.

“Bed?” Hughie moans, hoping to get somewhere he won’t be knocking his head against drywall. Butcher nips at his neck before taking them into the bedroom and pushing Hughie onto it. He sighs into the plush comforter. His shirt is yanked over his head and he hears some threads snap but pushes it into the folder for things to be pissed about later. He helps shimmy out of his jeans and underwear then sets to undressing Butcher. 

Hughie shivers as a tongue licks down his neck and past his collar bone to a nipple, it’s not something he’s used to so he wiggles away from the contact only to be held down with firm calloused hands. “Don’t run away.” Teeth pull at it and his cock twitches with interest. As soon as it starts to feel good the mouth moves away, nipping and licking at his skin until it finds its target, he blows onto the dewey head causing it to twitch again. 

Hughie curses when his balls are sucked on gently and tugged just a little. Finally that fucking mouth gets where Hughie wants it and laves over the tip. Hands hold down his hips as he goes down on him, showing Hughie just who is in control. He can’t hold back his moans as he’s engulfed in such wet hot heat. Just as soon as it begins, it ends and Butcher is stroking himself above Hughie. “What do you want Hughie?” He takes the hand from his dick and holds Hughies face, he groans when his fingers are sucked into that mouth. He pushes them deeper just to feel that throat work, to hear him gag and imagine that it’s not his fingers being serviced. He takes the slick fingers and works them over himself, making the strokes nice and smooth. “Turn over.” He commands with sure authority and Hughie considers disobeying just for the fun but decides that he doesn’t want to delay this any longer. He still hears Butcher stroking himself as he spreads an asscheek with his free hand. He startles when he feels hot breath on his asshole and shudders when a wet tongue makes contact and runs over it causing it to quiver. “What? You never had a tongue on your fudger before? I was in a bit of a hurry to put something else up here last time.”

“You’re disgusting.” Hughie moans as Butchers tongue rubs and presses into him.

“You love it.” He continues eating him out until he’s nice and soft and wet. “I think your cunt’s just about ready for me.” He pushes a finger in down to the knuckle and whistles. He adds another and feels Hughie tense up slightly so he works them in and out good before trying to add another. Once three are sliding smoothly he feels the anticipation build. He knows what’s coming once they leave. 

“Condom?” Hughie asks, face flushed.

“I’m clean.” Is the response.

“Not what I’m worried about.” Hughie looks back at Butcher and immediately regrets it, Butcher is jerking himself while knuckle deep inside him. 

“See, we had this conversation last time and you quickly bent to my will and let me take you how I wanted to.” Butcher punctuates this with a push against Hughies prostate. 

“I didn’t have work in the morning, and I remember feeling pretty disgusting waking up with an unknown mans jizz leaking out of my ass.” Hughie starts to move to get up. “I might have one in my wallet.

Butcher pushes Hughie down flat onto the mattress with a hand on his back, “I’ve got one. You’re not moving from this spot.” He pulls his fingers out and goes searching through a drawer for one. He drops lube onto the bed and tears open the condom packet. He rolls it on and drizzles some lube onto Hughie. He rubs it around and positions himself.

“Can you use a little more lube?” Hughie looks back over his shoulder.

“Fucking hell you weren’t nearly this much of a cunt about what you wanted last time.” He grins, liking this version of Hughie and giving him a hard time. He adds a little more but not as much as Hughie wants. He practically senses the complaint when he’s about to push in. “I don’t want to feel like I’m fucking the goddamn lube bottle Hughie, suck it up.” He leans over him and rests his head on Hughies back as he finally pushes inside. Hughie digs his fingers into the blankets as the pleasure borders on being painful. 

“Big..” Hughie moans it out though he doesn’t mean to and his face goes red. He feels Butcher throb inside of him when he hears Hughie. When he’s hilted he stays there for a moment just breathing onto Hughies back. He pulls out slowly to just the flared tip. Hughie reaches down to touch himself but his arms are grabbed and used to pull him back down onto Butcher, a groan is pulled from him and his head drops to hang limp as he’s fucked into. Little breathy moans leave him as his hair sways with his movement. He’s turned around so that he’s on his back again and covers his face with his arms when Butcher comes into view. His hands are grabbed again and held down at his sides. His legs automatically hold onto Butchers hips, he closes his eyes, feeling the lustful gaze on him to be too much. He’s never felt so seen during intimacy as he has now, not even with Robin. 

“Is it good Hughie?” Butcher asks, leaning down to hold Hughie tighter. Theres no response. He stills. “That was a question Hughie.” He slips a hand between them and takes ahold of Hughies swollen cock, he tightens his fingers around the base pulling a yelp from him. “Answer me and I’ll let go.”

“Please..” They tighten more causing him to squirm. “Yes! It feels good..” He moans as Butchers hips start moving again, he whimpers when he’s still not released. 

“That’s a good lad Hughie. Now be a really good boy and hold it for a little longer.” He speeds up and pounds into him hard, grazing by Hughies prostate every few thrusts. The movements get hurried and uneven before he lets go of Hughies cock and pushes himself deep as he comes. Hughie shudders and lets out cries as Butcher continues pumping into him through his orgasm. He pulls out and takes the condom off before slipping back inside raw. He ruts shallowly savoring the aftershocks of his release and runs a hand over Hughies sensitive prick briefly before pulling out and rolling over on the bed. “Fuckin hell mate.” He lets his eyes rest for a moment, listening to Hughies breathing. He turns his head, “You done or you wanna go again after a rest?” 

Hughies eyes open. “I knew it. I knew you wouldn’t be done after just one round... Can I just blow you this time?” They make eye contact and the glint in Butchers eyes and the smirk on his face makes him think that he just turned something on he won’t be able to turn off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ain’t edit this so if there’s a particularly glaring issue please do tell.


End file.
